DejaVu
by e-jayne
Summary: When an old flame returns to Nottingham, Robin and Much are left reeling in confusion. The truth will be unconvered as they dig into the past and fingers will be burnt as Robin and Gisborne try to seize the same second chance.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so I'm still trying to work this out.

This is set after the season 2 finale, but has nothing to do with the 3rd series as I haven't seen it.

For my purposes I have made it that Will and Djaq came back to England with everyone else (they are still married).

Thankyou so much

xx

**Deja-vu**

**Chapter One: Morning Memories**

As the first of morning's light played about the leaves of Sherwood, making little patterns of luminance a hooded figure rode slowly through the once familiar paths. The hooded figure knew not how long it had ridden for or how much longer its mount could continue, but it _did_ know that it was nearing its destination.

The hooded figure ran her delicate fingers down some hair that had escaped the disguise of the hood. With an almost melancholic sigh she pushed the offending lock back into its dark confines and set her mind to remembering the short-cut she used to ride as a young child. It was not the forest that had betrayed her memory for it had not changed, but time. The last time she had ridden through this forest was well over 5 years ago. She bit her pink lip as she tried to recall the exact occasion…

It was on her father's best horse, a roan, crop ear that she couldn't remember the name of. Had her older sister been there? Perhaps, but that memory was fuzzy and certain images were blurred out entirely. But she did remember clearly her other companions. Two young men who were friends, brothers and fathers to her…

"My name is lost, but know me as the girl who time forgot," she said half aloud, to no one in particular. Maybe to Sherwood.

To anyone else the idea would sound odd, but for Emma-Clarine, these trees held the secrets and memories of her past life and perhaps those of her future life too. She used to know every inch of these woods. Their every bend and turn, every leaf and every creature but now she felt like she was in a foreign land. She knew not whether she wanted her memory of these things returned, because inevitably with them, would come more personal memories. Memories she wished _not_ to remember.

Emma-Clarine was startled from her thoughts by a rustle of leaves. Anyone else would either not have heard such a rustle or if they did pay no attention to it, but something in the back of her mind told her that she knew that noise well. She had gotten acquainted with it as a child when she played endless games of hide and seek with the other children. It was not the sound of the wind stirring up the carpet of leaves nor an animal's tread; but those of a human. Even after 5 years, the noises were distinctly different to her ear.

Suddenly every muscle in her body was taut and alert, she didn't want whoever was watching her to know that she knew they were there so she clucked to her horse and he fell into a steady trot. She heard shouts behind her and no longer caring to be subtle she urged her mount into a brisk canter. But still she heard the voices and the rustle of leaves. In her terror, Emma-Clarine had no idea where her horse was going and really did not care as long as she could escape the chase alive. She thought that dressing as a man would _stop_ her from being attacked.

When she thought that she'd lost them she slowed back down to a walk and allowed her horse to wander a little while she waited for her heart to slow down too. But when she looked up at where she'd ended up she was surprised to see quite a sophisticated little camp. It looked far more refined than what she'd been told of outlaw camps. Who could it belong to?

She swung her right leg over her horse and dropped smoothly to the ground. With delicate steps she moved towards the camp. It was set up for quite a few people and was even more impressive up close. She hadn't eaten in a while and was wondering whether she might find any food around when a tingle up her spine made her freeze. The tingle you get when someone is too close within your personal space.

She felt herself grabbed from behind and as afraid as she was when she was being chased, she was even more afraid now. Emma-Clarine managed to break free, thanks to a combination of old instincts, adrenalin and the grace of God. She whipped around and struck out at her attacker with the back of her forearm, her elbow just missing his face. He was of middle-eastern appearance, not much taller than her and had quite delicate features. He struck out at her in reply but Emma managed to duck out of the way. As she struck out with another blow, Emma –Clarine had a funny feeling that maybe her attacker was not male at all but like her a female in men's clothing. She had no time to dwell on this because he/she came right back at her with a stifling kick to her knees which forced her to the ground. He/she didn't fight like a girl though. But then again, that's what most people said about her.

With the freedom of men's riding breeches, Emma delivered her foe a similar kick from the ground, giving her time to get back up and get the upper hand. Spotting a solid tree branch, Emma grabbed it and hit him/her on the head with it just enough to knock he/she out.

Panting from both exhaustion and fear she looked for her horse. But as she did this she heard the shouts that had been following her before. Although her hood restricted her vision, she could clearly make out the image of 3 men running up the hill towards her. Her options weren't good. She could run and be caught, she could fight and be caught or she could hide and hope that they gave up looking for her. Unfortunately her days of hide and seek were well and truly over, so as a precaution she grabbed a knife that was sitting by the fire and ran for the cover of trees.

Emma spotted a thicket of trees and was making her way towards them as fast as her exhausted body would carry her when an incredibly large man stepped into her path. She took a cautious step back. He took an asserted step forward.

She held out the knife as bravely as she could, but the giant either seemed not to see it or was not threatened by it. Probably the latter.

Her only choice was to walk backwards as he walked towards her, knowing full well that she was walking into the outlaws who had followed her.

Each second felt like an eternity, she was an injured rabbit just waiting for her stalking fox to catch her. After 40 or so eternities she stepped into a figure, tree-like in strength but most definitely human. The rabbit had been caught.

She began reciting the Lord's Prayer.

"Our father, who art in heaven-"

"What have we got here lads?" said a horribly familiar voice as she felt her weapon taken from her.

"Hallowed be thy name-"

"An assassin," said another familiar voice darkly.

"Thy kingdom come, thy will be done-"

"He didn't kill Djaq," said the giant reasonably. "She's just unconscious."

"On Earth as it is in Heaven-"

"What's he saying?" said a third familiar voice.

They'd all spoken now and three of them sparked hazy memories. Like a song from yesteryear. But memory was cruel and Emma-Clarine could not place the voices or the memories associated with them. Were they good people? Did she know them well? And more importantly; who were they?

"Lord's Prayer," replied the first voice who had a firm hold on her.

"A little short isn't he?" said the giant.

"Give us today our daily bread-"

"Everyone is short compared to you John," said the third voice with a smile.

"And forgive us our trespasses-"

"But I mean compared to you guys even. He can't be very old."

"As we forgive those who trespass against us-"

Her prayer was growing louder and more frantic and it blocked out what they were saying.

"Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory for ever and ever-"

"Let's have a look at him," said the first voice.

"Amen," she sighed.

Suddenly those last words registered and she knew that she couldn't let them see her face.

Frantically she broke free of her 'chains' and tore the necklace off her neck. It cut the back of her neck and she grimaced. Truthfully it was the only thing of value she had on her person; Emma threw it at them. Hopefully it would suffice them. She dropped to the ground in surrender.

Under her hood she couldn't see the figures and the face that picked up her necklace but she saw 3 pairs of legs walk over to look at the piece of jewellery.

"Who did you steal this from?" asked the first voice whose familiarity was so strong that it was nagging on her memory. But still nothing came.

"Master," said the third voice "That's – Mar- _her_ family crest!"

Emma-Clarine froze. Who _were_ these people that knew her sister? And why had the third voice faltered over her sister's name before replacing it with a pronoun?

"Well then?!" demanded the first voice.

She would not reply.

Before she knew what was happening she was squinting in the newly increased light and had 4 sets of eyes staring at her.

She saw the giant cross himself.

Then Emma looked up at the other 3 and her heart caught in her throat. She too crossed herself.

"Robin? Much? Will…?" she whispered.

They all went to say her sister's name but then froze.

Now she saw the faces that went with the voices she couldn't conceive how she had not been able to place them. First voice; Robin, second Will and Much was the third. They all looked and sounded older but ultimately; they were the same people she remembered from childhood.

Much was the first to speak and when he did the confusion in his mind was apparent. "You're supposed to be…"

"Dead," Will finished.

Emma sighed; pained, tears welling in her clear blue eyes. She cautioned a look up at Robin, too overwhelmed to wonder what he was doing in the forest or why he had been pursuing her. Robin was clearly as distressed as she was. He managed to look her square in the eye for a moment, but only a moment before running away into the trees.

Emma jumped to her feet and ran after him, determined to explain herself. Only when they were well and truly away from the others did Robin stop and face her.

For a long time they said nothing. They just looked at each other. Crying and shaking their heads.

Robin opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. His mind was rushing with thoughts and memories, trying desperately to piece them together.

_What is she doing here?_ He thought. _She is dead… supposed to be _he corrected himself _and Marian's dead too… and now here?_

Emma could not say anything. What _was_ there to say? Well, a lot but where to begin?

It took Robin a few more goes to finally spew out a few tangled words that would have made little sense to a sane man but made all the sense in the world to the messed-up pair.

"What are you…you're dead… dead for 5 years… alive…here…how?"

Emma tried to be brave, tried to swallow back her tears but ended up crying more.

Robin walked over to her and pulled her into his chest, where she cried and cried for an hour; all the while he comforted her. It was just as painful for him as it was for her; in more ways than one. But she was so young and it was his duty to be her strength. He lost her when she was 12 and she was the only important thing in his life. Then he felt the same way for her sister and he just lost her in the Holy land. Now Emma-Clarine was back and he didn't know what to think.

When she finally managed to pull herself together a little she exhaustedly told her tale through the occasional splutters.

"My father didn't want me to go to a convent as second-daughters usually do and we had relatives in London… He knew that you, you…you loved me but wanted to avert your liking towards Marian-" her voice caught in her throat and she coughed. "Marian being the oldest…My uncle wrote to my father and told him of a wealthy merchant who had a son looking for a young wife. Being a merchant, he would not expect an expensive dower so my father thought that would set me up for life. So he wanted me to go to London, marry the merchant's son and live happily ever after. But then he thought of you," she paused. "He knew, knew … knew that you'd follow me to the ends of the earth if I was still alive so he decided I had to die…So with the help of the servants he managed to fake my death down by the river that day and have me spirited off to London by carriage."

She sighed emphatically. "By the time I got there however; he was already married. I hated my father for making me 'die' because now that he had; I couldn't go back. I hadn't wanted to go…I cried and cried and cried every night for a month after I left… I said I hated my father and I never got to see him again." She scrunched up her eyes in vain to stop the onset of fresh tears. "He had my best interest in mind…he wanted me to have a good life…Marian didn't even know I was still alive," she spluttered. "I was going to write to her the very day we received the news of her death," she inhaled shallowly. "And now…now…I've lost them both! Oh Robin…"

Robin held her close to him again and stroked her soft ebony hair affectionately.

"I'm here to take care of his estate…" she said through more tears. "Oh Robin!"

"Shh, shh," he soothed. "We'll get you a bed; you need rest."

With his arm around her shoulder Robin led her back to camp, still unsure of what to think.

"Is um… Djaq okay?" she asked.

"Djaq is fine," Robin replied without really knowing, though he was sure she was. "Probably just stunned by your fighting ability," he added lightly.

"I learnt it all from you," she replied wanly, still crying a little.

He nodded; that she had.

All eyes fell on the pair as they hobbled back to camp; even Djaq who was looking a little pale was watching. Robin laid her on his bed and put a blanket on her. He tried to smile at her reassuringly but they were both too plagued by the morning's events to be calm. Emma soon fell asleep, exhausted by the hysterics, no longer caring about anything she had ever thought was important to her.

Robin motioned to the others to follow him. They all trailed him a little way into the forest where he stopped and sat down on the ground.

"Master?" Much asked. "Wha- what," he stuttered.

Will looked up at them thoughtfully. He had played with Emma-Clarine as a child; they were closer in age than her and Robin were but not nearly as emotionally close as them. But still he had been deeply affected when he was told she had died.

For John's sake Robin recounted his childhood with her.

"Her name is Emma-Clarine; she's about 15, 16. We played together as friends. You'd have to be blind to miss the resemblance between her and Marian. They were sisters," he paused. "We used to play with her as kids. 'We'; meaning Much and me."

"I did too," Will informed them. "Not as often as you would have but often enough. Sometimes she'd take a horse without asking and ride over to Locksley. When she was done playing with Robin she'd play with me and Luke."

Robin nodded. "Sometimes Marian would too, but most of the time she was kept inside because it was un-lady-like to be riding through Sherwood and playing hide and seek in the mud, which are some of the things we used to do together…"

He then went on to re-tell Emma's story with almost as much trouble as she had had. "I haven't yet told her about what became of her father's estate," he finished with.

Djaq, Will and John rose and walked back to camp. Much went to do the same but then stopped.

"Master, you loved her didn't you?"

Robin nodded without looking up at him.

Much put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you still?"

Robin looked up at him but said nothing. None of it would make any sense to him for a long time; if ever.

"Maybe you should rest," he suggested. "You can have my bed."

"No that's okay Much," he said quietly. "I won't be sleeping at all tonight. I just need some time alone."

Much nodded respectfully and retreated back to camp. If he knew his master (which he did) then he knew that when he said "I won't sleep at all tonight" it would last far beyond tonight.

Robin looked back at him and realised that maybe he shouldn't have asked to be alone. Much was going through almost the exact same situation and that shared experience would have been comforting. Much was doing a great job at holding his emotions in.

_Unlike me_ Robin thought.

Memories of the two sisters flashed through Robin's mind. They were almost identical in looks and spirit. They had both been dear to him and they had both been lost to him. But now the prodigal sister had returned. All those nights that Robin had cried for his beloved Emma-Clarine she had been alive and well in London.

When he got over her he found his love for her older 'twin.' She was just like another Emma; just older. He thought he had found what love meant. Then fait and Guy of Gisborne took her from him…

Sometimes the happiest day of your life can also be the saddest, he realised. The memories cut him like knives from the inside and ate away at him like acid.

Robin sat there all day. Just as the moon was rising and casting its silvery luminance over Sherwood he realised that no matter how many times he had said he had been over Emma for a long time; he never really had been…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A baby-Marian

**_Just for clarification, I rated this "T" because I'm not quite sure where this is going, but I promise I won't be including anything really graphic or sexual, probably just a bit of violence with the fight scenes. I also wasn't sure how you rate things so it's probably better to rate higher than lower. Hope you're enjoying_**

**_Xx_**

**Chapter Two: A baby-Marian**

Emma-Clarine slept until early the next morning. She sat up in her bed and looked around. Everyone else was sound asleep, but Robin was nowhere to be seen. She swept the blanket off her small body and rose to her feet, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

At around that time the day before, Robin and his gang had been chasing her through Sherwood. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or sigh, to smile or cry. She had re-found Robin and Much, two people who had made huge impacts on her life. Two people, she loved more than any others in the world. Two people she had been separated from for years. Two people she had never forgotten. Two people she had cried for every night. So why was she crying now? She had them back in her life. They weren't all tears of happiness, so what were the other ones?

Emma walked over to the last feeble remaining coals of the fire and stood beside it. Subconsciously she began to rebuild it with stocks left near by. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was crackling nicely.

She looked up. It was Much.

They both smiled at each other like the old friends they were. Without saying anything Much sat down beside her. He picked up a stick and began to whittle it with a knife. Emma, not knowing what else to do played with the fire.

Much couldn't keep his mind at rest. Although Robin had told him her story, he wanted to hear it from her. He wanted to see the way her eyes fell when she described how she didn't want to leave; her tears fell when she thought of the past and her smile return when she spoke hopefully of the future. They had been closer than friends; more like close siblings and it was pure cruelty on Sir Edward's part to separate them.

_But the real tragedy of this_ he thought _is that now we can barely even speak to each other._

Emma looked up at Much. He was putting far too much concentrated energy into whittling his stick. Obviously he was as confused and distressed as she was, but how could she break the silence without more tears?

"Sleep well?" she asked a little timidly.

Much sighed almost visibly relieved. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he said brightly.

"Probably," she nodded with a smile "But all the same…"

"I slept well," he replied. "Well, as well as you can under the circumstances..."

"Oh yes," she said quietly, her gaze falling from his eyes to the unemotional safety of the ground.

They were silent.

"Emma?" Much asked, his voice trailing off.

She looked up.

Much took her hand and squeezed it, smiling reassuringly.

The tears started again.

"Much I …" she paused "I missed you so much…"

Much pulled her into him and they embraced each other quietly for a minute or two before pulling away.

"I missed you too," he whispered. "But now you're back."

"I'm back," Emma repeated as if to assure herself.

"Have you seen Robin?" he asked.

She shook her head. "There's so much I need to talk about with you two. But I do have to return to Knighton Hall before its over-run with greedy soldiers."

"About that Emma… um… Knighton Hall is no more…"

"I cannot conceive you."

"It was burnt down some months back. Your family were living in the castle up until they…died." He almost didn't say the last word.

Emma nodded solemnly.

"All the same I must request any belongings of Marian's and my Father's from the castle."

"I'm not sure that Robin would be entirely happy about that," he replied. "But I agree that you must do it for yourself and for them…"

"For them," she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Shh," Much said, taking her hand again. "Now that you're in Sherwood there'll be no more crying. That was our rule as children and I think it was a very good one then and an even better one now."

"I agree, but now it's even harder to follow."

John cleared his throat.

The pair looked up.

"I'm sorry if I scared you yesterday," he said to Emma.

"No harm done. I'm just sorry about Djaq."

"She's a tough one our Djaq," John replied. "She's alright."

Emma was visibly relieved.

"Can I cook some breakfast?" she asked.

"If you want," Much said. "I'll help you."

Emma smiled at him appreciatively.

Slowly but surely, over the cooking of breakfast, Emma and Much began to make their way back to where they were when they left off as children. They were eating the fruits of their labour when they heard footsteps coming towards them. Emma looked up, willing it to be Robin. But when the figure appeared it wasn't him.

He was around the same height with rich ginger-brown hair and blue eyes that could be described as cute. His eyes immediately locked onto Emma and his strides quickened in order to join them.

"Well hello. Who is _this_?"

"'_This_' is Emma-Clarine remember? The one I told you about last night." Much replied indignantly.

"Oh, the 'beautiful one'?"

Emma blushed slightly, Much looked embarrassed.

"I'm Allan," he said. "Nice to meet you Emma-Clarine."

"Just call me Emma," she insisted with a smile that left Allan dizzy.

"For the record; I wasn't one of them chasing you. I was in Locksley at the time. When I got back you were asleep."

"How rude of me," she joked.

Allan tapped Much on the shoulder as he made a bee-line for Little John.

"She _is_ 'beautiful'," he whispered to Much.

"You say that like you're surprised," he retorted. "We all know who she's the spitting image of…"

Both of them sobered.

When Much's gaze returned to Emma she was looking nostalgically around her.

"It's coming back to me you know?" she said as if in a trance. "We used to be here so often."

Much nodded sombrely. "Well Robin and I are here a lot more now than we ever used to be," he said with a rueful but accepting laugh.

"Why?" she asked sympathetically. "What's brought you here?"

Much went to explain but then Robin appeared from the trees shaking his head adamantly. Emma followed Much's gaze to see Robin doing this.

"Why won't you tell me? I told you my story, now you tell me your's."

"Not yet," Robin replied quietly. "There's no shortage of time in the universe. I've arranged for a trusted noble to take you into Nottingham."

"Can't I just go home?"

"Knighton Hall is no more," Robin answered. "An accident," he lied.

"Much told me," Emma said quietly.

"The Sheriff however will wish to pay respects to you and you will be able to collect some of your sister's belongings from the castle."

Emma nodded solemnly.

_No shortage of time_ Robin thought _How horribly incorrect. _

The trusted noble was an old gentleman with a silvery-beard and white thinning hair. He was rotund and had a love of laughter that betrayed his serious side. He sent a guard into fetch the Sheriff and Gisborne and waited with Emma in the carriage.

Emma switched off slightly as he reeled off joke after joke, smiling and laughing automatically at appropriate times.

"Never tell the Sheriff the whole truth and _definitely_ don't tell him about knowing me," Robin had told her.

She had to ponder why he said it. When she asked he simply told her that he didn't entirely trust him.

Emma was formulating a story in her head when the carriage door was opened by a footman and a leather-gloved hand offered her assistance out of the carriage.

The Sheriff and Gisborne had walked down the steps of the castle together, the Sheriff trying to get a look inside the carriage as inconspicuously as possible. The story they had received had been more than a little convoluted and they were more than a little curious to find out the truth.

The Sheriff's eyes widened as he saw who was sitting opposite the Lord of Crumley. "Look Gisborne it's Marian," he teased.

Gisborne answered with a glare.

"Let me re-phrase my statement: Look Gisborne it's a _baby_-Marian! Can't you tell that she's younger?"

Guy's eyes had widened and his heart beat a little faster as he looked inside the carriage for the first time.

"My God," he had said.

"Blasphemy Gisborne," the Sheriff had mock-scolded.

Guy hadn't been listening, he ran like lightning down to help the mysterious Marian-look-alike out. Now he was standing there, waiting for her to take his hand and emerge from the carriage. When she did it nearly took his breath away.

Up-close her resemblance to Marian was even more undeniable than from a distance and he knew that she couldn't be very old. Her smile was sweeter and more sincere than Marian's had been and she even blushed when he kissed her hand.

The Sheriff was ambling down the stairs at a leisurely pace chuckling to himself.

"Good-day lady," he said, putting on his best charms. "I am the Sheriff of Nottingham and this is my right-hand-man Sir Guy of Gisborne."

"I'm delighted to make your acquaintance," she replied truthfully, unsure of how such charming men were not trusted by Robin.

"And if you don't mind me enquiring; who are you?" he didn't sound insolent or rude in the least; Emma was almost liking him straight-away. Despite her trust of him she did as Robin asked and not tell about her knowing him.

"My name is Lady Emma-Clarine, son of the late Sir Edward of Knighton."

She had to have been Edward's daughter, but it still did not prevent their surprise at her actually saying it.

"I'm sure there must be a lot more to your story so please do come inside and tell us," the Sheriff said, taking Emma from Gisborne's clutch and leading her up the stairs. "Thankyou so much for delivering her my Lord of Crumley; have a safe trip home."

Emma's escort nodded respectfully and ambled back into his carriage.

Over a cup of tea Emma told her hosts her story, replacing Robin's name with "a noble who was deeply in love with me."

"Tell me," Gisborne said finally, he was looking as confused as Robin had been. "Why are you dressed in men's clothing?"

"Oh," she said with a laugh "I thought it would keep me safe from out-law attack, but unfortunately it did not. A kind peasant from Crumley was good enough to help me before taking me to his master."

"Did you lose anything of great value?" Gisborne asked with genuine concern.

"Only my family-crest I threw it at them in the hope that they wouldn't pursue me further; it seemed to work."

"Oh, how unfortunate," Gisborne shook his head and the Sheriff rolled his eyes at Gisborne.

"It's okay. Lord Crumley said that Marian and my father were living in the castle so I might find one amongst her possessions."

"Oh yes! Her possessions," the Sheriff said before Gisborne had another chance to fawn over her. "I will personally show you to her room so that you may go over her possessions in private. And when you're done you can change into one of her dresses and join us for lunch."

"How kind of you," Emma replied.

"Gisborne please stay here, I will return momentarily." He instructed.

Reluctantly Gisborne stayed and watched Emma, his last connection to Marian disappear.

_A sister?_ Gisborne thought with a confused shake of his head. _My only chance for redemption…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the Sheriff's return.

"I told you it was a baby-Marian," he teased.

Gisborne didn't respond.

"Don't let the memories bring you down Gisborne. Be happy that you've got a second chance. Same woman; just a younger version. Even prettier I would say."

Gisborne allowed himself a disillusioned nod.

"Just don't kill this one. Come on; if you want to impress her you'd better put your best cow on."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

**Chapter three: A talk in Sherwood**

Emma wasn't crying because her sister's possessions brought the realisation that she was dead; rather that it hadn't made her cry. She _should_ have been crying; but she wasn't. It made her feel so heartless, which in turn made her cry. She was looking through the things of the sister she would never see again, a sister she had barely known but had never been far from her mind.

The tears ran slowly down her porcelain cheeks like twin waterfalls and fell onto her garments.

Her sobbing must have been quite loud because Sir Guy came around to see if she was okay.

"Lady Emma?" he enquired with concern.

"I'm okay," she replied quickly; wiping her face with the backs of her hands. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Are you sure?" he asked sceptically.

"Mhm." She nodded, stifling a sob.

"Let me escort you then," he persisted.

"Thankyou Sir Guy. I shall only be a minute."

Swallowing back her remaining tears, Emma found one of Marian's dresses and quickly threw it over herself. She splashed her face with water from the bowel and tried not to look like she'd been crying. She forced a smile and a mind-clearing exhalation. Emma bit her lips to make them pink and pinched her cheeks to make them rosy even though crying had already coloured them so. Combing her hair briskly with her fingers she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Tell me about this bird," Allan had said to Will as they had followed Robin and Emma-Clarine at a respectable distance to meet the Lord of Crumley.

"Show a bit of respect Allan, Emma is no 'bird'," Will had replied strongly.

"Okay, okay," Allan had said defensively. "Could you still tell me 'bout her?"  
Will had sighed emphatically before pausing for a long moment. "She's Marian's younger sister; she's about 16. She used to play with Robin and Much as a child and she used to play with me and Luke when she visited them in Locksley. Robin was deeply in love with her-"

"In love with her?!" Allan had repeated in disbelief. "What about Mari-"

"Keep your voice down!" Will had hissed and collecting his thoughts he had continued. "Yeah he was in love with Marian, but that was _after_ he was in love with Emma. He didn't see Marian as much as he saw Emma because Marian being the oldest had to be a lady. Then one day when Emma was about 12 a messenger boy came running frantically into Locksley to say that she'd drowned in the river. Everyone; especially Robin, was crushed."

"Hang on a second; she's here now isn't she."

"Yeah well it turned out that Sir Edward wanted Robin to marry Marian because she was the oldest. A relative of his in London said there was a wealthy merchant's son wanting to get married so he sent Emma London in the hope he'd marry _her_. But by the time she got there he was already married."

"I don't get it," Allan had shrugged. "She's not _dead_!"

Will had responded with an exasperated sigh. "I'm not finished yet Allan! Sir Edward knew that Robin would follow her anywhere if he knew she was still alive so he faked her death and spirited her off to London. And because it would disgrace her father and the priest involved in faking her death Emma couldn't return when she found out the merchant's son was already married…."

Allan had begun to understand.

When the Lord of Crumley had appeared all the outlaws had farewelled Emma.

"I'm so, sorry Djaq," Emma had said over and over.

"It's just nice to see another woman who can fight like me," she had replied with a laugh.

"You're very lucky to have Will," Emma had whispered to Djaq as the carriage drew away.

While everyone else started back towards camp, Allan had stopped to look at Robin who seemed to be glued to the spot.

_Look back at me_ Robin had willed her. _Please look back._

But she was already out of sight.

Robin tried to mask the tears forming in his eyes.

"If you love her so much why have you sent her away?" Allan had asked him.

Robin, disrupted from his thoughts had looked back slowly, but didn't reply.

Allan had shrugged and thought _well if you don't want her anymore I'll have her._

Gisborne kissed Emma's hand as she emerged from her sister's old room, looking a little flushed but incredibly beautiful. She went an even deeper shade of pink for a few moments as she smiled coyly.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he noticed the last remnants of her outburst.

"Fine," she replied softly "Thankyou for asking."

Taking her hand, Gisborne led Emma through the twists and turns of the castle and into the dining hall. A long narrow table dominated the room and the Sheriff was sat smartly at the head of it. Two places were set on either side of him. Because she was their guest, Emma was offered the seat on the Sheriff's right where Gisborne normally sat. Unlike other occasions when the usual occupant of that position would have been disgruntled to be demoted to the left of the Sheriff, Gisborne was glad to see her in his seat.

Their conversation over lunch was of a mostly insignificant nature; polite small-talk. Emma was a little shy, but her hosts made her feel more than welcome and she began to open up a little more.

"I'm not sure what to do now that I'm here," she eventually admitted. "I guess I should go back to London; because Knighton Hall is gone I have nowhere to live."

Looking across at Gisborne the Sheriff replied with a plotting smile "Oh my dear, dear child; if you so desire you are more than welcome to stay here. Since your sister's unfortunate death the castle has felt cold and heartless. We have been without a woman's warmth for too long. Perhaps you would be the one to fill in the missing space."

"Would that I could," she answered with a shy smile. "I'm not sure I could ever live up to my sister, but I'd certainly be honoured to try."

"_We_ would be the honoured ones," Gisborne insisted.

Again Emma smiled coyly, Gisborne smiled back. The smile turned her to jelly on the inside and she had to avert her gaze downwards.

The Sheriff watched on with an inward chuckle; this girl was exactly what he wanted for Gisborne. Young, beautiful, a little shy and seemingly meek.

At that moment a messenger appeared at the door, looking urgent.

"What is it boy?" the Sheriff asked with a bored sigh.

The boy looked hesitant.

"Come, come we don't have all day," he chuckled, with a touch of impatience on the side. "Chop, chop."

His gaze fell on Emma and she knew that it would be polite if she jut left.

"Please excuse me I don't want to intrude on anything and I am rather weary from my journey."

"Quite, quite," the Sheriff nodded "But you are _never_ intruding my lady."

Emma smiled and politely acknowledged her hosts before standing gracefully and leaving.

"I like this one Gisborne; she's less of a trouble-maker than her sister." Turning to the messenger he received the unremarkable news tiredly. "Gisborne; you need to train that one up," he said when the boy had gone. "I like his sense of discretion but not when the news doesn't require discretion!" The Sheriff was annoyed, he knocked over Gisborne's cup to emphasise his point.

Gisborne was annoyed too, not at the boy's misguided prudence, but that it had caused Emma to leave.

Gisborne didn't know if he believed in God or not, but if there _was_ a God, it was surely his work that had delivered him such a second chance. And he was determined not to throw it away.

Robin didn't walk all the way back to camp; instead he slipped into the trees and took a short-cut into Locksley. He needed to think. There was a lot to think about. And as a child he had always done his best thinking on a horse.

Careful not to be seen, Robin found a lone guard at the back of "Gisborne's" manor that was mounted. Emotionally high-strung, Robin shot the guard in the leg. The guard fell off and Robin laughed with such maliciousness that he was ashamed of himself. Robin jumped on the horse and galloped back into Sherwood before the alarm could be raised.

Without caring where he was going, Robin let the powerful animal gallop beneath him while he tried to straighten out his jumble of thoughts.

What Allan had said had really come close to home and it was its painful poignancy that had made him act so rashly in Locksley.

Emma was alive. He should have been so happy. So why wasn't he?

Emma had wanted to stay. He should have been happy. So why did he send her away?

Robin sighed audibly, slowing his mount to a walk.

Closing his eyes to bar the onset of tears, Robin let the animal wander. A disobedient sob escaped his lips.

He sighed again as tears began to roll down his cheeks. He sobbed a little.

_I'm weak _he thought harshly._ I'm crying when I should be so happy. And I'm stupid. I sent the girl I love away and only God knows why…_

He managed a half smile, comforted a little in knowing that he could see Emma again whenever he wanted.

_I don't understand what I feel _he thought._ Maybe that's not a weakness…_

Robin stopped mid-thought. Why _had_ he sent Emma away? And why _was_ he so sad? He regrettably confessed to Sherwood that he didn't know.

With an accepting but rueful laugh, Robin turned the horse around and pointed him back towards the camp.

Emma lay unthinking on her sister's/her bed for sometime. No longer crying, but still harbouring a deep melancholy.

Fate was unkind; a fact well acknowledged, but that didn't soften its blow.

Emma had no tears left to shed, but still felt a numb version of the emotion that provoked them earlier. Thinking of Gisborne however she managed to smile.

He was so charming and he completely doted on her. The last time she had had anyone she liked in return do such a thing; it had been Robin.

Sir Guy had a dark charm that genuinely attracted her. His smile melted her insides like butter and his low voice drew smiles of her own.

She wondered whether she would finally be able to marry. And to marry him would be a match well made. Without fail their children would have deep ebony hair and striking sapphire eyes to match that of their parents'. The thought was enough to make her completely forget any of the regret she had felt when she left Robin and Much in the forest…

Much didn't need Robin to say "Follow me' for him to do so. Immediately upon Robin's arrival back at camp, Much could sense that he was required. Much couldn't see the horse, but from the wind-burnt glow in his master's cheeks and the lively sparkle in his eyes he could tell that he'd been riding.

"Follow me Much," Robin said, more of a plea than an order.

Much nodded dutifully and walked head down into the trees with him.

"Master?" he asked, concerned.

Robin didn't answer immediately. He sat down, leaning against a tree and closed his eyes.

"We need to talk about this," he finally said. He paused. "You know how I said that I can't speak about our time in the Holy Land?"

Much nodded solemnly, choosing his own tree to bear his burdens.

"Well; I can't _not_ talk about Em," he finished.

Master and follower sighed simultaneously.

"So… will you start or shall I?" Much asked, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

Robin started.

"I won't try to fool you my friend, I am in great pain."

"Good… cos I'm in great pain too," Much paused. "We were really close… Not close like you were but she was like a sister to me… And I missed her… the whole time when I was comforting you in your grieving, I was grieving too. And you never stopped to think that maybe I was as upset as you-"

"I know Much and I'm sorry," Robin interrupted, not defensively, but passionately. "That's why I asked you here now… because we are both going through the same pain…" he sighed and there was a moment of silence. "What did you think- feel when she 'died'?"

Much looked up at Robin and frowned thoughtfully. "Well, my first reaction was sadness, but it was quickly replaced with concern for you and what you were feeling… I wanted to tell you that I was feeling that same way, but I thought that would be insensitive…"

"You are too selfless for your own good my friend," Robin replied. "But I thank you for it."

Much half-smiled, but then tears began to well in his eyes. He wiped them away with his hand. "I don't why I'm crying," he said, covering his tears with a laugh. "I should be really happy. Emma's back again… I shouldn't be crying…"

"You're not crying," Robin said.

"I'm laughing on the wrong side of my face," Much finished with a wan smile.

"That's right." Robin said quietly.

A few minutes of silence passed. Only the barely audible rustle of the leaves and the distant muffle of voices at the camp could be heard by the two friends.

Sunlight danced about the leaf-carpeted floor of Sherwood, flickering like candle flames. The patches twirled and leapt about the ground as they had everyday for hundreds of years and would continue to do, irrelevant of the crisis of an outlaw and his friend.

"I don't understand what I'm feeling," Much eventually said.

When Robin looked up at his friend he saw tears spilling down his cheeks and felt more comfortable to let himself do the same.

"Master? Tell me honestly… Am I weak?"

Robin looked at Much with an affectionate smile. "My friend, confusion is not a weakness. If it were I would be the weakest of them all…"

Much looked at Robin with a knowing-smile, he could tell that his master was reassuring himself as much as he was reassuring him.

"I'm confused too Much… I don't understand why I am so sad when I'm so happy that Emma has returned…"

"Memories can be painful," Much answered. Robin hadn't directly asked a question, but it had been implied.

"Very painful," Robin agreed vaguely, his mind wandering back to the days when he and Emma had played hide-and-seek with Much in the forest, galloped their horses until they would go no more and found amusement in anything they cared to. Back then nothing was evil, there was good in everything and the world was alright.

_Oh to see the world through the eyes of a child again_ Robin thought wistfully.

Both master and follower looked up at one another, acknowledged the tears in the other's eyes and looked away.

They sat in silence together for several more minutes. Silence not uncomfortable, but easy in knowing that they had finally spoken.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

**Chapter Four: Dreamers**

_Silence._

_Frightening silence._

_Frightening, eerie silence._

_Moonlight played about the tree-lines path, casting sinister shadows as it went._

_Emma stared out the carriage window; outwardly blank but inwardly tumultuous as she longed to be home again._

_Why her father had to play Cupid with someone he hadn't met was beyond her. He never could settle for tried-and-tested love._

_Don't hang on, she told herself. Don't prolong the pain. If it be god's will; I will do it. _

_But she realised with a sigh that it was not God's will. It was her father's._

"_Our Father," she whispered "Who art in heaven…"_

_The carriage ambled along the deserted path at a leisurely pace now that it was clear of Nottingham Shire. Their speed through Sherwood had been somewhat more urgent._

"_Give us this day our daily bread..."_

_She could not be discovered; her father had emphasised that point._

"_But death is so finite," Emma had said._

_Her father had not replied._

_She had continued to argue her case; but to no avail._

"_For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory…"_

_Forever is a long time, she had thought._

"_Have faith," her father had said._

_Faith she had, but understandingly it was beginning to wan a little._

"_Amen."_

_She had tried to look her father in the eye without crying._

"_Goodbye is such a finite word," she had said as her tears welled._

"_Not even death is finite," Edward had said, embracing his prodigal daughter._

_And now there she was. In a veil of moonlight and cloaked in shadows, leaving behind all she had ever known. Stealing through the night's uncertainty to a new beginning. _

Emma's eyes opened with a start and her heart was beating a little faster.

That had not been a dream, nor had it been a nightmare. It had been worse. It had been the truth.

With a slow exhalation, Emma tried to shake the truth from her mind.

Fate was unkind; a fact well acknowledged, but that didn't lessen its blow.

Time had played cruelly with her mind, clouding the good memories and making the bad ones more lucid than when they occurred.

She would never be able to forget her past, but maybe she could learn to accept it… Never and forever were the same thing. Both were a very long time.

"Not even death is finite." Pretty heavy last words to remember your father by.

With a sigh, Emma was reluctantly able to recall exactly what her father had had to remember his prodigal daughter by.

"I fear not, for roses will bloom again, the sun one day shine and together we'll be able to pretend that everything's alright."

"Pretend that everything's alright." Pretty heavy last words to remember your daughter by.

Emma shed no tears. But with a pained sigh she rolled over and reluctantly chose to face the prospect of another truth than the prospect of facing another day.

_Singing._

_Beautiful singing._

_Beautiful, enchanting singing._

_Sunlight played about the trees of Sherwood, revealing natural beauty as it went._

_And the voice. So familiar, yet so different to anything he had ever known. _

_And then the face. The smile. And the song from her lips._

_The face looked up at him and Robin helped her onto his horse._

_Emma's arms wrapped around him and they began to gallop through the forest._

_He was in heaven_

_And still she sung._

_The spirit of life called to them and for that moment; they were immortal and the horizon wasn't that far away._

_The forest rushed away around them and their hearts were flying. Higher than high in the hope of a bright future. What could go wrong?_

_The morning air filled their lungs with life and youthful energy. There was nothing Robin could imagine, more perfect than this._

_But then she stopped singing. And tears were in her eyes._

"_What's wrong?" Robin had asked, drawing the animal to a halt._

"_Nothing," she had replied, trying to put on a bold face. "There's just something I need to tell you…" she faltered._

_Robin's face paled in concern. "What?"_

_She hesitated. She sighed. She cried. She dismounted. She ran._

_That could go wrong._

_And Robin, turned away respectfully._

Robin's eyes opened with a start and his heart was beating a little faster.

That had not been a dream, nor had it been a nightmare. It had been worse. It had been the truth.

With a slow exhalation, Robin tried to shake the truth from his mind.

Robin looked up. Everyone else was asleep

That had been the last time he saw her.

"There's just something I need to tell you", then nothing. He sighed again. Only now did he realise that she had been so close to telling him the truth.

_I wish she had_, he thought. _But what would I have done about it? Would I have proposed to Emma right then and confronted Edward? Or followed her later to London and married her in secret?_

Either way, he'd never know.

Robin shed a single tear at the thought.

He would never be able to forget her past, but maybe he could learn to accept it…

"What?" an unremarkable last-word to the one you loved, but it told succinctly of the mystery that shrouded the circumstances.

The beauty he had always appreciated so much in life surrounded him. Two days ago, it had been so familiar. He had known it so well. But now everything had changed. Same camp, same forest, same trees, but different meanings. Meaning of what? Everything.

Why had it taken him so long to discover that just when life was returning to some sort of normality, it would take an unexpected turn. _For better or worse_ he thought.

Robin shed no more tears. But with a pained sigh he reluctantly chose to face the prospect of another day than the prospect of another truth.

Gisborne rose that morning with uncharacteristic enthusiasm; unusually optimistic about the day ahead.

He splashed his face with water from the basin and combed his fingers through his hair before putting on his "best cow."

He smiled involuntarily at the thought of a certain Marian-look-alike.

He was determined not to stuff this up. Gisborne was not fool enough to think he would be getting anymore chances. Especially chances like this.

Emma-Clarine was the best of her sister with out some of her personality defects. Marian had been difficult to please, fickle and highly temperamental. But Emma was amiable and consistently charming. She still had the innocence of youth and was not inclined to be suspicious like her sister; she was far too polite to interfere even if she thought something was wrong.

He smiled again and with the vigour of positive thinking, strode out the door.

Much awoke and with his usual reluctance, got up into the cold to re-kindle to fire. But as he did he saw Robin sitting by the flickering flames.

"Thankyou," he said as he joined his master.

Robin just smiled and turned his attention back to the flames.

Much sighed inwardly. Robin had a habit of doing this. Whenever he was emotionally distressed; he didn't speak.

"Nice morning isn't it?" Much probed.

Robin didn't respond.

He tried again. "What have you got planned?"

"Nothing yet," he muttered.

Silence fell about them. Robin knew what Much was thinking and Much knew that Robin knew, but how much further could he push the matter? Robin had already told more than he had wanted to say.

"Master, you know what you said yesterday? About Emma? … Well I need to ask you something…"

Robin's non-reply told Much to continue.

"If you love her so much… why did you send her away?"

Robin looked up at him; a pained expression painted across his face.

"Because," he sighed. "Because memories are painful…and as much as I want to b with her I need to be away from her so the scars can heal, so the memories can disappear…"

"With all due respect master, if the memories hadn't disappeared over 5 years what makes you think they'll disappear now?"

Much stood up and walked into the forest, leaving Robin to mull over what he had said.

_Wishful thinking _Robin decided_. Dreamer._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

**Chapter Five: Lover Boy**

Gisborne didn't know whether to call on Emma-Clarine or not. If she didn't wish to see him (and at that time of morning he thought that to be perfectly reasonable) he didn't want to get her offside. But if by some twist of fate she just might want an escort to breakfast, he didn't want to miss the opportunity. By the grace of God or Fate (whichever it was didn't concern Gisborne) his question was answered without him having to make a decision (one of his most hated tasks). Emma was emerging from her room as he drew near to it, looking lovelier than ever.

"Good morning Sir Guy," she said chirpily. "Lovely day is it not?"

"Stunning," he agreed with the slightest hesitant paused he added "Would you like me to escort you to breakfast?"

"It would be most kind of you."

"I assure you the honour is all mine." _It really is_ he thought.

Emma took his offered arm with a colony of butterflies rising in her stomach and strolled with Gisborne at a leisurely pace in the general direction of the dining hall; neither of them able to wipe the smiles from their faces. Gisborne's heart pounded in his chest and had Emma's stomach not been securely inside her it would have flown away. These qualities were evident to the Sheriff as he watched them walk into the dining hall.

"Good morning," he grinned as they sat down. "How are my 2 lovers?"

Both Gisborne and Emma turned a deep shade of crimson and looked nervously down at their plates.

"Only joking," the Sheriff replied and the two visibly relaxed. "So… how is our young guest this morning?"

"Well thankyou although I'm still a little weary."

"To be expected," the Sheriff replied. "It will probably take you a few days to settle in. What do you say Gisborne?"

Gisborne snapped out of the trance-like state that looking at Emma had put him in. Put off, he answered simply "I agree."

The Sheriff smiled inwardly. This girl was the best thing that had happened to them in a long time. Stunningly beautiful and very young, Emma-Clarine had shown up and taken many breaths away. Gisborne had stopped moping over Marian, the feminine warmth was restored to the castle, there was a pretty face to admire again and she was the best of Marian without her wilfulness or insolence. Gisborne liked her, she liked Gisborne; it was all very simple. They would be married, Gisborne would have a sense of stability and finally he'd be able to focus on killing King Richard instead of chasing Marian and her siblings. _Just for fun_ he thought,_ I'll introduce her to some eligible young men. To see how Gisborne reacts._ He chuckled inwardly.

"How would you feel my dear," he asked "If I invited some friends over to meet you? Sort of a bragging party; to show them what a good thing we have got."

Emma blushed a little but replied without falter "I'd be delighted."

Gisborne looked a little annoyed but didn't show it too much. The Sheriff seeing this, said with a satisfied grin said "Giz would love to show you off. Wouldn't you Gisborne?"

"Who wouldn't," he replied controllably "When we have someone as fine as you my lady, as our guest. The Sheriff has a tendency to tease but not about something like this."

Emma smiled "You exaggerate. All the same I would love to meet your friends. Whether I am to be shown off is entirely up to you."

"My lady, if it would not embarrass you, we would be honoured to boast about you," the Sheriff smiled.

"Well, I will be honoured for you to boast about me, but on the condition that you stop calling me 'my lady' or anything that formal. Just Emma."

"If you wish 'Just Emma'," the Sheriff smiled.

The three ate in silence for a few minutes, content in life in general and happy to be in each other's company. Emma could hardly keep the smile from her face as she ate her breakfast. Her hosts were in every way charming and agreeable. _How could Robin not trust them? _She thought_ He always was easily jealous…_

Gisborne's deep, well-timbered voice disrupted Emma's thoughts. "What plans do you have for the short-term future?"

With a start Emma realised that he was talking to her. "Oh… I don't know. I wonder whether today I might be able to borrow a horse so that I may re-acquaint myself with Nottingham. I feel like I've been away so long…"

"Not a problem," Gisborne replied. "If I may accompany you…"

"I'd be honoured Sir Guy."

"Perfect," the Sheriff said "I'll have someone saddle my quietest horse."

"Oh, you needn't worry about my riding ability. The best part of my life was spent galloping the most highly-strung of my father's horses through Sherwood."

"All the same my dear, just while you are re-acquainting yourself I think it would be safest if you ride my grey mare. She's a little old but fit and intelligent. She'll look after you."

"With all due respect," Emma pressed "I would enjoy myself much more if I rode a more challenging animal." Emma's heart was pounding a little. How could she have been so impolite to her most gracious hosts? She knew the answer. She was too highly strung.

_I knew she'd have to have it in her somewhere _the Sheriff thought_. There's her sister's wilfulness. Hopefully it will only appear in such inconsequential matters as these… _

"As you wish; I only hope I have an animal challenging enough for you."

Emma's heart-rate began to return to normal. She had gotten what she'd wanted at the expense of her easily touched conscience.  
"I'm sorry my lord."

"No, no, not at all," the Sheriff insisted. "I just don't want to see you hurt. But you know your riding ability better than I, so by all means; stand up for yourself."

"You're too kind," Emma replied "But I spoke out of turn and I hope you will forgive me for my imprudence."

"Please, please, my dear; you could never do wrong. Let us think no more on this matter."

"If you insist."

"I do," the Sheriff replied good-naturedly. "Now let's see what I can do about getting you a fiery creature; one that matches your spirit. Usual for you Giz?"

Gisborne nodded.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I shall take your leave and change for riding."

"I'll escort you to the court-yard when you're ready," Gisborne smiled.

"You're too kind Sir Guy," Emma said and with an acknowledgement to both her hosts; she left.

"I'll get her the chestnut mare," the Sheriff commented.

"The small one?" Gisborne asked.

"No you fool; the tall one. My new one."

"But that one's still not fully trained-" Gisborne argued.

"I know Gisborne," he groaned "That's the point. No matter how good she is I'll doubt she'll be able to stay on that thing too long and when she falls off, Sir Guy, the hero shall rescue his fair damsel and she shall be eternally grateful." The Sheriff declared this dramatically and finished with a contented laugh. "She's already in love with you. Maybe amongst the trees and flowers she will open up to you." He nudged Gisborne.

Gisborne couldn't help but smile a little.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get her Lover-Boy!"

Emma admired the handsome creature with a critical, but affectionate eye. The mare was truly beautiful. A striking chestnut about 16 hands give or take, she couldn't have been anymore than 5 years old and had perfect conformation and a regal head with a pure white blaze set between her attentive eyes.

Gisborne's mount had to be at least 16'2' hands, a deep coal black with no markings. A noble stallion, a truly magnificent animal.

Gisborne offered her a leg up onto the horse which Emma accepted gratefully.

Up on the horse, Emma felt powerful and free. The mare she was riding reminded her of one her father had given her for her birthday. She had been a little shorter and maybe a little less fiery, but they were almost identical creatures. She was trying to remember whether her old horse had had a stocking on her left fore leg or her right fore leg. Whichever fore leg it didn't really matter, because she was about to ride out with Sir Guy whom she admired just as much as the horse she was riding. She wondered whether maybe she might finally have a chance at finding the love she had wanted all her life from him until she remembered Robin.

_Oh God_ she thought. _Robin…_ Truthfully, Emma didn't know what she really felt. Time had dulled her former passions for Robin to a small kindle, but seeing him again was beginning to build the fire again. And now that she realised that she was still in love with Robin, her feelings for Gisborne made her feel traitorous. Like she had betrayed him. But if he felt nothing for her anymore then it wouldn't be wrong. She sighed; frustrated, unable to find an answer.

"Are you ready?" Gisborne asked as he swung smoothly onto his own horse.

But then Emma's heart began to beat again and she forgot all about Robin. At least for the time being…

Robin knew that a lazy day, spent hanging around the camp was not an option; as much as he wanted it to be. No matter how confused he was about his feelings for Emma, the poor wouldn't stop being hungry for his sake.

When Much returned from his walk and everyone had eaten he decided on a plan of "attack" for the rest of the day.

"I think that today should be spent talking to the poor, finding out who is in the most need and what it is they would most like this winter. Some people would prefer just money, some just food; others might be in need of blankets."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I think that we should focus on the town of Crumley, then if we have time try Knighton or Locksley; something a little closer to home."

Everyone nodded again.

"I'd like a bit more feedback than just nods," Robin said a little irritably.

"What else is there to say?" Allan asked.

Robin looked frustrated.

'I'm not being funny!" Allan replied defensively. "But really, there isn't anything else to say. We all think it's a good plan, so maybe we should start doing it instead of talking about it."

Robin's eyes flamed with murder for a second; just a second. But they immediately died down. "You're right, I'm sorry… Let's go people."

"What's with him?" Allan asked Much as they walked in the general direction of Crumley.

"What do you think?" Much replied crossly. "He tries to make us think that he hasn't thought of her since he sent her to the castle, when really he's done nothing but think of her… Use your brain Allan…"

"Oi, that's a bit rich coming from you!" Allan exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Much asked genuinely.

"_You_ telling _me_ to use my brain."

"So?" Much said. "There's nothing particularly remarkable about that."

"Now who's not using their brain?!" Allan laughed. "Of all people to tell _me_ to use _my_ brain; you can hardly talk!"

"So… you're saying that I don't use my brain?"

Allan tried not to look relieved. "Finally got it?"

Much was hurt. "I _do_ use my brain! That's really not a nice thing to say Allan. Maybe we should send you back to Gisborne so he can hang you."

Allan was silenced. He really wasn't in a position to be insulting anyone. Even Much. Of all the people in the gang who didn't deserve anymore crap; it was Much. _The_ _poor guy _Allan thought _He's just so easy to pay out on._

"I'm sorry Much," he said truthfully. "Really I am. Friends?" he asked, extending his hand.

Much looked at it a little sceptically, but with a grin that could be described as child-like he shook it.

Allan smiled, it felt better to be kind than cruel. "If I ever given you anything you don't deserve, ever again, you have my permission to send me back to Gisborne."

They both laughed. "I'll hold you to it," Much said.


	6. Chapter 6

_Just so you know, "Vasey" is the name of the Sheriff. I only found that out recently. I don't plan on referring to him that way often, but for future reference._

_enjoyxx_

**Chapter Six: Challenge**

Once they were clear of the town of Nottingham, Emma and Gisborne urged their horses into a gentle collected trot. Emma sat to the mare's smooth gait and watched her escort do the same.

"So where is your land Sir Guy?" she asked, knowing that Gisborne the town was no more.

"Let me show you," he replied with a surge of pride.

"Is it far?"

"If you'd like a canter it's not far at all," Guy replied.

Emma responded with a smile and a kick to her mount.

Gisborne followed suit, but kept his canter more collected in order to admire Emma's riding ability. _She had not been overestimating herself_ he thought and _it might be harder to get her off than I thought._

As they neared Locksley, Gisborne cantered up beside Emma. "It's the next village," he said loudly.

"Race you there!" Emma yelled, kicking to her horse. The mare broke into a gallop and Gisborne, left with no other choice did the same. She had only a little head start, but the chestnut was swifter than his black and Emma was much lighter than him. A little breathlessly, Emma pulled the mare to a halt at the top of the hill over-looking Locksley. Gisborne was at her side a few moments later.

"Is this your's?" she asked.

Gisborne nodded.

"Doesn't Robin of Locksley reside and rule here?" she asked innocently.

"He _did_," Gisborne replied. "But he left for the Crusades not long after you said you left for London. I was given his land to look after. However, when he returned, it seemed that war had destroyed his mind and he took to crime and became an outlaw. I have been re-granted Locksley and have been running it with the utmost efficiency."

"I can't say that I'm not sad to hear of Robin's demise. We were childhood friends. But I have not thought of him in many years. I'm sure that you are doing a wonderful job in his place."

Gisborne shrugged with false modesty.

"Come on," Emma said with a child-like grin. "I want to see if Sherwood is as I remembered."

"In a moment," Gisborne replied. "I have not been at my manor in many days and I feel compelled to check that everyone is in order; if you will allow me."

"Of course Sir Guy," she replied good-naturedly. "Mind if I take a stroll around the village while you do so?"

Guy was reluctant to let her from his sight, but if he had learnt one thing from Marian, it was that sometimes it was unwise to be too 'clingy'. "Of course," he replied. "If we go to the stables first, someone will take care of your horse."

Emma nodded and followed Guy through the streets of Locksley and handed the reins of her mount to a young boy who seemed vaguely familiar.

Guy farewelled her and Emma made her way into the streets she had played in as a child with Robin and Much or Will and Luke at her side. She walked slowly towards the house she remembered belonging to the Scarlets. Tentatively she knocked on the door.

An unfamiliar lady, about 40 opened the door, a tired yet not unfriendly sigh escaping her lips. Emma was taken a-back. "Oh I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I thought this house belonged to the Scarlets, but I haven't been here in many years. Do forgive me."

The lady considered her slowly before replying quietly. "This was their house, but Jane died a few years ago, Will became an outlaw and Dan was killed by the Sheriff's men."

Emma gasped, a sadness falling upon her. Dan and Jane had always been so kind to her. "What of Luke?" she asked hesitantly.

"I think he is living in Scarborough," she replied. "But it's hard to know."

"Thankyou," Emma replied, removing some coins from her purse and pressing them into the woman's palm. She turned to leave, but the woman called her back.

"Excuse me!"

Emma turned around quickly.

"If you don't mind me asking," the woman hesitated. "Are you related to Lady Marian?"

Emma nodded a little sadly, but a wan smile sat on her lips.

"Oh blessed Mary," the woman sighed "Is it really Miss Emma-Clarine?"

Emma nodded. The woman knew her, but she couldn't return the favour. Most peasants knew the names of the nobles of surrounding towns, but the woman's tone still struck Emma as odd; she sounded like she knew her than just by sight. "Do I know you?" Emma asked curiously.

"You probably won't remember me," the woman blushed. "I was a serving maid to you at Knighton. You were only a little girl then. I left soon after you turned 7 because I had my first child."

Emma took a closer look at the woman, trying to remember her name. It was Lucy, Lucy Someone-or-other. She could vaguely recall the face, but she could sadly not retrieve any associated memories. Upon closer inspection, Lucy was less than 40, more like 35, but she had prematurely aged. Such was not uncommon in peasants, especially considering their lives involved such worry and hardship. "I remember you," Emma said earnestly. "Dimly, but I _do_ remember your face."

"I have to say I'm surprised," Lucy replied. "Surprised; but pleased."

They were contentedly silent for a while. Emma dug into her purse again and pressed several more coins into the woman's palm. "It was nice to see you again." She said. "But I have other rounds to make before I return to the castle. Could you please remind me where John and Alice's house is?"

Lucy looked down sadly. "John is dead; he was such a good man, he was only trying to help his family. Alice and Little John have moved county with the crafts-man Luke. Not Scarlet Luke, the other one…It was terrible to lose them."

Emma nodded sadly; dismayed that she could not tell Lucy that John was still alive. "A tragedy indeed," she agreed. "I used to look out for Little John, he was only tiny then. It's sad how things change."

"Sad indeed."

With a kiss on Lucy's cheek, Emma turned with tears in her eyes and left. The shire of Nottingham was different to how she remembered it. There was so much fear and devastation. What could have changed?

"Let's go then," Allan prompted, standing.

"Not yet," Robin said.

Gisborne frowned as Emma returned. A Black Knight had chosen to call upon him. Most inconvenient. He couldn't just shove him in the direction of home, but he didn't need Emma asking unnecessary questions just yet.

"Emma," he said as nonchalantly as possible. "An old friend has called upon me. How about you continue your ride without me? I hope you are okay…"

"Of course, I'm fine with that. Have fun catching up," she replied cheerily.

"Can I just ask you not to go into Sherwood? I don't want any more outlaws to attack you."

Emma looked downhearted, but nodded obediently. She would go anyway she thought as she mounted her horse and trotted towards Sherwood.

Robin shot an arrow up at the tallest tree. It embedded itself, neatly at the very top. The gang was silent. So was Robin. He then proceeded to shoot 5 more up, taking his time, ensuring that everyone was sufficiently curious.

It was Allan who plucked up the courage to ask their leader about the arrow. "What's that for?"

Robin didn't reply immediately. "_That_," he finally said "Is a test." He paused, but no one said anything; knowing he was not yet done. "Since we returned from the Holy Land we have become unfit and having Emma defeat Djaq the other day, convinces me that we need to shape up. Or pretty soon we'll end up getting ourselves hurt-"

Much interrupted "But master, Emma _is_ a good fighter. After all, you taught her how to fight."

"None the less, I have seen our lack of fitness in other situations. We _all_ have to climb to the top of that tree and throw down an arrow."

"Sounds simple enough," Allan shrugged.

"Simple; yes," Robin said harshly "But easy; no. I don't doubt that we will _all_ need to undergo some training before we can successfully attempt this."

Everyone hung their heads solemnly.

"This is a race, but I don't want anyone to hurt themselves in the process. We will go to Crumley now."

Everyone dispersed, collecting what they knew they needed. They were almost ready to leave when they became aware of hoof beats heading in their direction. Silently they gathered up their weapons and prepared themselves for an ambush. Each gang member hid behind a tree and waited for Robin's signal to attack. But as the horse and rider became visible they all noticeably relaxed. It was only Emma.

They all emerged from hiding with smiles on their faces.

"Were you expecting me?" she asked.

"We were actually preparing for an ambush," Much replied "We thought you might have been Gisborne or the Sheriff."

"So?" Emma asked. "And the problem is…" she prompted.

Much looked at the others in shock. He mouthed the words "She doesn't know?" in Robin's direction, to which his former master nodded.

"They're both gentlemen," she persisted.

The gang said nothing.

Robin shook his head slowly. "You always had such good judgement of character," he said sadly. "Where has that gone?"

"What do you mean?"

Robin sighed. "Gisborne and the Sheriff are the cause of the fall of Nottingham."

"I don't believe you," Emma said quickly, more out of shock than insolence.

"Suit yourself," Robin shrugged. "I'm going to Crumley," he said to the gang as he disappeared into the forest. "Follow at your leisure."

Djaq followed almost immediately and Will hastened after her with a sympathetic look in Emma's direction. Much, John and Allan were less inclined to leave however. Allan walked over and took hold of the horse's reins while Emma dismounted. "Thankyou," she muttered, trying not to sound like she had been stung by Robin's behaviour.

"You know," Much continued "Gisborne and the Sheriff-"

"Just drop it," John said gruffly, adding so that only Much could hear "She'll learn. Robin obviously doesn't want her to know yet, otherwise he would have elaborated."

Much nodded slightly sulkily but knew that John was right.

Allan was smiling charismatically at Emma, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry. Robin can be like that. He'll come 'round."

"I know," Emma said wanly. "He's always been that way. Sometimes I wouldn't even know that I'd done anything wrong, but next thing I knew was that Robin wasn't talking to me. But a few hours later, we'd be playing together as if nothing had ever happened."

Allan's smile broadened. "That's Robin all over," he said with a chuckle. Pausing to find his new train of thought he said "So what brings you into the forest?"

"I was out for a ride with Guy of Gisborne and we called in at Locksley. Turns out an old friend was waiting for him there and I didn't want to get in the way. So I thought I'd come and see you lot."

Allan was immediately alarmed, but tried not to show it. Calmly he said to John "I think Robin might want to hear about Gisborne's old friend. They might be acquainted too."

Catching his meaning, John nodded and disappeared into the trees.

Much was eyeing the arrows at the top of the tree thoughtfully. He wondered whether he might be able to surprise everyone and be the first to do it.

Emma followed his gaze upwards and looked at Allan in puzzlement.

Allan wasn't immediately sure what she was asking, but when he saw where she was looking he said with an awkward laugh "Oh, that's a challenge; Robin's challenge."

"That's just like him too," Emma said with a smile playing about her lips. "You know, he used to dare me to do things like this all the time. I was quite good; he never thought I'd be able to do it. I think challenges were his way of proving his ability as a strong, dominant male; capable of providing."

"You still are a good judge of character," Allan remarked. "But I think this one is just for a kick in the bum; to get us motivated. Like by saying we can't do something it'll make us want to do it."

Emma laughed a little. "He used to use that sort of thing on me. He knew that as soon as he said I couldn't do something, I'd do it; just to prove him wrong."

Allan smiled at her as he felt something strange bubbling within him.

With a reluctant sigh Emma said "You'd better be going. I had better be too. I am due at the castle for lunch."

Allan nodded sadly. Fishing, he said "Do you need an escort out of Sherwood?"

Emma shook her head. "I'll see you around I guess."

"Yeah," Allan replied, trying to mask his disappointment as he gave her a leg up onto her horse.

"Goodbye Allan," she said and raising her voice "Bye Much!"

Much looked away from the tree for the first time; finally broken from his focussed state. "oh, bye," he said, a little flustered.

Allan looked at him with an affectionate chuckle. When he looked back to where Emma had been, she was gone.

Sighing, he motioned to Much to follow him to Crumley.

"Who was that stunning creature Gisborne?" asked his guest.

With a satisfied smile to himself Gisborne replied "Lady Emma-Clarine. She's the younger sister of Lady Marian…"

"Oh, the one-" he stopped himself.

A momentary silence passed before Gisborne asked "What's your pleasure Daley?"

Lord Daley was a man of 6 and 30, a head shorter than Gisborne, but well built with handsome features. He would never consider a wife that did not match him in attractiveness and it seemed to Guy's dismay that he was taking a liking to Emma and he hadn't even met her yet. But Guy knew Daley to be shallow and untalented at disguising it. He was almost certain that it would be an immediate turn-off to Emma and her sweet nature.

"Whatever you're having," he replied, glancing out to where he had seen his friend with that gorgeous creature.

Gisborne poured his best wine into 2 goblets and took a sip of his own after handing one to his guest.

"I guess that you know why I'm here," Daley said eventually.

Guy did not respond, but he _did_ know.

"That performance in the Holy Land cannot be repeated," he said sharply. "First you failed at killing the king, then you failed at killing Robin Hood but you _did_ manage to kill the second most beautiful woman to ever walk the planet. The first being her sister," he added with a womanising smile.

Gisborne tried not to show his worry at disappointing his friend and colleague. Finally he said "I presume you'll want to see the Sheriff," his eyes set firmly on his goblet.

"That would be the general idea," Daley replied dryly.

"We are holding a party in Emma's honour sometime in the next few days. I will be staying at the castle with her, but you can have my room here."

"Giz, if she's already you're just tell me."

Guy was silent for a moment. "What ever you need I will see that my servants get for you."

"Giz," Daley said playfully, drawing out the single syllable. "_Is_ she your's?"

Gisborne smiled involuntarily.

"I know that look!" Daley persisted. "Gizzy-Boy is in love. And pretty-girl is in love with Gizzy-Boy." He took a strange sort of delight in the words for someone who, only minutes ago would have killed any man who got within a one mile-radius of her. "You can tell me," he encouraged.

Gisborne sighed, that stupid smile still plastered firmly on his face. "We have developed a certain regard for each other," he said modestly.

"Oh come on! No need for any discretion; this is me you're talking to! Have you…"

"No!" replied Guy forcefully.

"Okay, okay… But will you?"

"When I have made her my wife-"

"Which you believe will be soon?" Daley prompted.

His friend nodded. "Emma is too sweet and innocent to have sex out of wed-lock and I would be a fool to ask her. It would ruin any potential of a future."

Daley grinned. "You better watch her at that party of your's."

Gisborne sighed. "Vasey has an odd sense of humour."

Daley rose his eyebrows and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

_I down-rated the story from "T" to "K+" – but it may be bumped back up again in the future. Hope you're enjoying this, sorry I haven't written in so long but my life has been very busy._

_enjoyxx_

**Chapter 7: Home**

Emma did not see her outlaw friends again until the afternoon of her party. Between then she spent her days riding with Sir Guy and eating fine food with him and the Sheriff. She even found a few spare moments to spend alone and sort through her sister's belongings. It was while she was doing this that she encountered Robin's gang again.

Emma managed half a smile as she sifted through Marian's belongings. She was going to keep most of the dresses including their mother's wedding dress which had been passed down to Marian. She couldn't ignore the vague thought in the back of her mind that she hoped to be wearing it soon. Emma kept searching through the chest, hoping to discover something to remember her sister by; letters, embroidery or maybe a diary. But so far as she had gone; she'd found no indication that such things existed. She allowed herself a quiet sigh as she admired yet another of her sister's dresses. This one, however; she could not bring herself to wear. Marian had been wearing it the last time Emma saw her. Unfortunately, despite its beauty, there were too many regretful memories associated with it for the younger sibling to wear it. Emma folded it carefully and placed it in a separate pile. As she went to dive into the huge chest again she heard shouting and the scuffling of feet. Half terrified, half curious; Emma rose from her kneeling position beside the bed and went to investigate.

Her door fell open with a creak that was agonisingly loud for someone trying to be secretive. Hesitantly, Emma stepped from her room and looked up and down the passageway. There was so much noise coming from all reaches of the castle that it made it impossible for Emma to determine the source of the commotion. She was beginning to debate whether to investigate further or to retreat back into the relative safety of her room when the decision was made for her. Sprinting down the hallway to her right were Allan and Much.

Emma didn't know whether to laugh or explode. She swiftly stuck an arm out to stop the pair. "What are you doing?!" she hissed.

"Lady Emma!" Allan exclaimed, coming to an unsteady halt.

"We don't have time to explain Em!" Much cried. "I'm sorry," he added hastily.

But Emma it seemed, was not going to take "no" for an answer. She stepped into Much and Allan's path and shoved the bewildered pair into her room, closing the door silently behind her.

Much was wincing "We don't have _time_ for this!" he repeated.

Emma just stared at him forcefully.

Much was desperate. "Em, if you love us then you will not make us explain now! On my word as a gentleman-"

"You're an outlaw," Allan interrupted dryly.

Much flicked him with the back of his hand. "On my word as your friend, I promise that we will explain everything in due course!"

"There is no time like the present," Emma persisted. "And it is because I love you that I am making you explain. Maybe if I understand why the hell you're running through the castle, with the guards on your tail then I might be able to help."

Much looked pained.

"Just tell her!" Allan exclaimed in frustration. "The sooner we spill the beans, the sooner we get out of here." Turning to Emma he added. "Do you realise that you're endangering the whole gang by detaining us?"

Emma seemed unmoved.

"No serious, I'm not being funny. You're endangering all of us, me especially; if Gisborne catches me then I'm going to end up in a whole lot more trouble then I can charm myself out of."

"Well that's what you get for being a criminal," Emma replied blithely.

"She doesn't understand!" Allan exclaimed to his companion.

"Well maybe I _would_ if someone would care to fill me in. Hence I am keeping you in here until you tell me the truth," Emma said, taking one smooth step to land in front of the door. She leaned against it. "You wouldn't hurt a lady, least of all me, so just make this easier and explain."

Allan looked at Much meaningfully. Catching his friend's gist Much sighed reluctantly but nodded. The pair took a single step forward.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked, fear entering her voice for the first time.

"We won't hurt you," was the reply she received from Allan. "But we're sorry about this."

Acting quickly, Emma lashed out at her nearest target, but Much caught her arm and Allan lifted up her small body.

"Put me down!" she demanded as Much and Allan tried to restrain her kicking limbs. She received no reply. "I'll scream," she threatened.

"You won't scream," Allan replied "Because you love us."

"How can I love the people trying to kidnap me?!" she cried.

"We're not kidnapping your Emma," Allan replied. "We're just trying to get past."

Before Emma had a chance to reply Allan threw her neatly onto the bed and disappeared out the door with Much on his heels. The pair cursed as they made their way to their rendezvous, late but alive.

Emma was stunned from being thrown and knew that by the time she regathered her wits, that the pair would already be long gone. She sighed crossly and rolled onto her stomach. None of this made any sense. She didn't have time to make heads or tails of the issue because at that moment, she heard Guy's concerned voice on the other side of the door.

"Emma!" he cried. "Emma, are you alright?"

In reply, Emma rose and opened the door. The relief on then man's face was so obvious that you could paint it. He also confirmed his amelioration with the words "Thank God."

"Are you alright?" she asked with mirrored concern.

"Fine, fine; but much better now that I know you're safe."

"What was happening?" Emma asked. "I was too afraid to come out so I stayed in here," she lied. She'd obviously forgiven Much and Allan for picking her up and tossing her, although she still didn't know why she felt the need to protect them. They were outlaws, good men, but outlaws none the less…

"Do you mind if I come in?" Gisborne asked a little breathlessly.

"Of course not," she stepped aside to let the man pass. "Please sit down. You look awful…" Emma's voice trailed off as her heart welled with distress.

"I assure you I'm fine… Robin of Locksley… when he took to the woods became known as 'Robin Hood'…" Gisborne paused to take a shaky breath. "That was his men in the castle… I don't believe that they've taken anything but they were probably after money. I'm so glad they didn't harm you."

Emma smiled a little sadly. The last time someone had shown such concern for her well being had been a long, long time ago; it had been Robin. "I'm truly flattered that you care."

Gisborne took her hand. In his it seemed so small, so delicate, so perfect. It was half the size of his. It was so small that he knew he could crush it should he feel the whim to do so. The thought both terrified and assured him; assured him that she was his responsibility to protect.

Emma looked deeply into his eyes and immediately, Gisborne soften even further. She wanted him to hold her close; to tell her that everything was okay and that he'd never let anything happen to her. Emma glanced down at their hands. His hand was warm and yet it made her tremble all over. Gradually he began to rub her hand gently; the gesture broadened the girl's smile. She looked into his eyes then quickly looked away; it was all she could do to keep herself from melting.

Gisborne lifted Emma's chin tenderly with a single finger. "If you're not up to it," he began softly. "I can cancel tonight's party."

Emma blinked back the tears forming in the corners of her eyes and shook her head. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. You've put in so much effort."

All Gisborne could do was smile. She was perfect. And he knew in that moment that he would kill any man who even _thought_ about laying a finger on her. As they sat there, Gisborne couldn't help but notice a single crystal tear trickle out of her eye. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen…

***

Robin did his best to mask the disappointment that was running around inside him. Not only had they failed to steal money for the poor, but Allan and Much had had a dangerous run-in with Emma-Clarine.

"Next time guys," he said quietly. "Don't argue with her; go straight to the 'toss'."

"You say that like there's going to _be_ _a_ _next_ _time_," Much replied scornfully.

"It's very possible," Robin shrugged.

"I'm not being funny," Allan began "But when are you going to tell her the truth Robin?" when he received no response, Allan continued. "I know that it's a bit embarrassing but she deserves to know. And I'm sorry mate, but she needs to hear it from _you_; not us…"

Robin averted his gaze upwards. The sun's last rays were beginning to filter through the green canopy of Sherwood. Dusk would soon be upon them. And as the team walked the rest of the journey in silence, Robin knew that his friend was right.

***

Emma-Clarine thanked the maid who had been helping to dress her with a few silver coins and a warm smile before dismissing her. The sun had long since set and the party had been in full swing for just as long. All it needed to be complete; was its guest of honour. Emma rose silently and took a moment to place Marian's family crest around her neck before leaving her room.

As a servant announced her arrival the whole party snapped from their previous attitudes to watch her entrance. Gisborne, (along with every other man in the room) caught his breath. Emma glided gracefully step, by step, down the stairs of the great hall. Her beautiful figure adorned with a striking crimson red dress descended slowly and proudly. Her luscious ebony hair was sat simply, yet gorgeously atop her smiling head. And her eyes shone with sheer beauty and youthful energy; her family crest sitting proudly above her cleavage.

The Sheriff as host stood at the bottom of the steps and took her arm as she greeted him with a golden smile. Vasey was _really_ putting on the charm; he even kissed the same delicate hand Gisborne had been holding but 2 hours earlier. Emma returned the pleasantry with a slight curtsy which the Sheriff waved off modestly. "You look absolutely _radiant_ my dear," he said as he lead her into the centre of the room. "Everyone has been dying to meet you and _I've_ been dying to introduce you. I've told them so much about you already; they will not be disappointed."

Emma's already rosy cheeks flushed a shade similar to her dress before returning to normal. "This is all so wonderful," she said. "Thankyou so much."

"Please, please my dear you'll make me teary soon," he joked, sobering he said "I'm just so proud of you Emma. And I can safely say that on behalf of your father; he would have been just as proud."

Emma allowed herself a sad nod, but quickly plastered her usual bubbly smile firmly on her face. This had all been done in her honour and she couldn't help but feel loved and at home.

_Home_ she thought.


End file.
